Welcome to Avopei-Larru
Transcript of:''Independent Coalition of Systems Naval Academy, Silei: Officer Orientation, Day 1 '' Received: Aliriellas 19, 2752 Welcome to Naval Officer Training. I am Lieutenant Torrie Johanessen. In this class you will come to know every Ki of our fleets, but first, you won't be going anywhere if you don't know a little something about this galaxy that we call home. So, this is our galaxy, known to most of you as the Avopei-Larru Galaxy. Now, if you look at the galaxy head on, you will see what is known as the luminous disk. This one is approximately two hundred thousand light units across. Within that massive disk is about one trillion stars. Our databases currently only have a significant amount of data on about 3/8s of these stars. All of these stars rotate around the core of the Galaxy, and no not the Core Worlds, but the galactic core, a massive black hole, well really supermassive, that weighs about four million times the size of both the stars that we revolve around. No one has ever seen it directly, but we know that it's there. We've used all kinds of probes and drones to get a sense of what's there, but all we truly know is that there is something in there really massive that has since been named the Ifefega Core. Now, you're probably asking yourself ''what in the world is this bright sphere in the center? ''This is the Restricted Zone, an extremely dense packing of stars that makes the look like void. It's only about fifteen lux across, but it contains somewhere around sixty billion stars. It's a really nasty place. I had to go just to the edge for a mission once, and that is an experience that I hope none of you will ever have to go through. Where I was, most of the stars were less than a hundredth of a lux apart from each other, which is ridiculously small especially when in most parts of the galaxy, we measure in pardoxes. Here the stars rip at each other quite literally. The cores of the stars pull on each other to the point where sometimes they get ripped out of the respective star. Most of the galaxy that can be seen in this image is part of the Galactic Arms. These are large spirals of gas and dust that originate from the Core. Do you see these gaps between the arms? Well, they really aren't gaps at all. They have stars and systems just like the gaseous parts of the galaxy. Looking straight on like we are in this image, you can't see the fact that the galaxy isn't flat. There are stars both above and below the disk that you can see and that most standard charts show. Most stars are, granted, within a thousand lux of the galactic plane. There are still systems further beyond this range, for example Krist'ri is fifteen hundred lux below the galactic plane. Category:Avopei-Larru